


Longing is a Bitch

by sleepylotus



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/pseuds/sleepylotus
Summary: Rio thinks about Beth...





	Longing is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I was kindly informed this was not too short to post here, so I hope you enjoy! XD

# Longing is a Bitch

 

Rio didn't usually have a problem with indecision, but he just didn't know what to do about this broad. He _never_ let a woman get under his skin. He'd seen too many guys get messed up over a piece of pussy to fall into that trap. But when he was around her it was like he just couldn't _stop_ himself. He _had_ to tease her and goad her and sometimes even put his hands on her—and she had it _just_ as bad as he did.

When he looked at Beth Boland he saw something he shouldn't have, and that made it all the worse. She didn't fit in his world—and he sure as hell didn't belong in hers. Then why did he feel like he just wanted to curl up inside her for a week and escape from the world? She looked at him with those big blue eyes and he just wanted to...well he didn't know _what_ , exactly, and that was the problem.

This was unfamiliar territory—and Rio did not like uncertainty. 

Sometimes he wondered if he should just fuck her and get it out of his system—if he made the move she'd be more than willing. He could tell just by the way she looked at him that Car Man was not doing his job by her.

But then he had a bad feeling that would backfire on him. Once wouldn't be enough—and maybe twice wouldn't either.

Then he'd _really_ be fucked.

He'd be fucked—but maybe he wouldn't be rollin’ around with this ball of tension tied up in his guts. It was like a lead weight made of... _longing_.

And longing was bad, because longing was different than desire.

The girls were chatting quietly while his boys counted the money. Out the corner of his eye he caught Beth’s smile and the sight squeezed his heart like a fist.

Yeah, _longing_ was a bitch.

Longing was wanting to fuck her, but also wanting to make her laugh, and see what that blazing red hair looked like in the morning sun on his pillow.

_Shit._

Bullit gave the nod that it was all there and handed Rio a fat stack of cash: the girls’ cut. When Rio handed it off to Beth their fingers brushed, and it was like wildfire licked up his arm. He played it cool. He always did, but he had a feeling she could see it all in his eyes.

“The boys will load you up with the next batch.”

“Thanks.”

They stood there just looking at each other, the way they always did. Annie, who was not half as subtle as she thought she was, cleared her throat a little but didn’t quite have the courage to say shit. The impulse to ask Beth if she had anywhere to be surfaced and dove back to the depths in Rio—maybe he had a soft spot for Red but he sure as hell wasn’t going to show it in front of the other two, or his own crew for that matter.

“See you later?” asked Beth in that sugar-sweet Mom voice and Rio narrowed his eyes, wondering if that was an invitation or if he was just loosin’ his goddamn mind for this girl.

“Yeah.” He turned to go, and half way to the car he just couldn’t help himself. Expecting to turn into a block of salt or some biblical shit, he looked over his shoulder at Beth, finding she was still looking after him. She raised one coppery eyebrow, a small smile pulling at those full red lips, and his heart tripped.

His feet almost did too.

_Definitely an invitation._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and your comments make my day! <3<3<3


End file.
